Like You
by Shadow19
Summary: The war is over. Tom Riddle is alive and Voldemort is no more. Dumbledore is in Azkaban. Harry Potter is mourning the death of his most precious person. What will become of him? One Shot. Character death.


Like You

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Like You, by Evanescence.

The war is over. Tom Riddle is alive and Voldemort is no more. Dumbledore is in Azkaban. Harry Potter is mourning the death of his most precious person. What will become of him?

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Like You

Harry Potter trembled and sobbed as he stood before the ebony casket, he felt so broken and lost. Lying within the depths of black silk was a being eerily identical to the Boy-Who-Lived.

She was Jade Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, and the final victim of a crazed Albus Dumbledore. She jumped before Harry to protect him from the Avada Kervada that the devious old coot had aimed for him.

Dumbledore had been deceiving them all. Voldemort had been, in a sense, created because of a power hungry old man and his twisted machinations.

After the defeat of Grindlewald Dumbledore had grown to enjoy the fame and fortune and as time moved on that fame and fortune waned. He needed another Dark Lord and Tom Riddle was the perfect candidate.

When Dumbledore felt things slipping from his grasp her made up the prophecy and had James and Lily Potter killed so he could have Harry sent to his abusive relatives. Dumbledore had known exactly what had gone on there and that was exactly what he wanted to happen.

Beautiful in death, she had been exquisite in life. She had been the epitome of liveliness, always moving and into something. She had been like a cat, and it seemed to Harry that her nine lives were finally up.

Harry's friend and new guardian, and Jade's adoptive father, stood by his side.

Tom Marvolo Riddle squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed heavily. He opened green eyes that held a stunning resemblance to those of Harry's and Jade's. He ran a trembling hand through soft inky locks. _Why her?_

Harry leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Jade's icy forehead. _Why her?_ He strode around the casket and to the podium set on a low stage.

His emerald eyes flickered over the assembled crowd. At the age of nineteen he made an imposing figure. He barely stood 5'8" but the way he carried himself and the power he radiated more than made up for that. It was obvious that he didn't need the intricate dagger that was strapped to his left hip, but it had been a gift from Jade.

"We've gathered here today to give our last respects to a woman so few of you really knew."

Tom gripped the edge of the casket as he stared down at the young woman who had been the light of his life for so long. What a fool he had been, and he had almost realized how much she meant to him to late.

"Tom." Said man turned to face Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, who stood on either side of him.

Severus' onyx eyes were dull and he seemed to be straining his ears for the call of "Uncle Sev!" that would tell him it was a horrible nightmare.

Lucius stood slightly hunched and his hair was less than perfect, strange for a Malfoy, even a grieving one.

They both looked drawn and paler than usual. Jade had been a light that had guided them all. Even as the home life she knew crumbled around her she had refused to give in and let the darkness claim her. She was so a like, and yet so different, from her twin.

After the loss of his body, Dumbledore had tricked Tom into attacking the Potters, Tom had gone insane. And even after regaining his body in Harry's fourth year, his insanity had still reigned.

But the more time that went by the clearer things became for him, mostly because Jade had refused to leave his side for anything. Even with all his verbal, and yes physical, abuse Jade had refused to leave him. Her stubbornness and pride had been the first of many things to put cracks in the walls Dumbledore had placed around his memories.

Memories of James and Lily before Dumbledore had tricked him. The two had been some of his most treasured and loyal followers. The reports of Death Eater raids and attacks were false, made up by the old man to scare people into asking for his help.

Memories of a newborns Harry and Jade blinking up at him with wide emerald eyes.

Lucius had grabbed little year old Jade the night of the attack to keep her safe. He was too late to save Harry who had been snatched up by Hagrid. Everyone, except Lucius, his family, Severus, and Voldemort's spirit, had believed that Jade had been killed in the raid on Godric's Hallow.

"She is the hero here." Harry shook his head causing his long, stylishly messy, hair to brush across his shoulders. His eyes were no longer hidden by glasses. "If it weren't for her, none of us would have ever learned the truth. She was the light that guided us all back to the right path."

Lucius and Severus led Tom back to his seat. All three sat together to give and receive the comfort that they all needed. Draco sat by his father's side and gripped the man's hand tightly. He, too, had adored the young woman. They had grown up together, and he was proud to call her family.

"She was what we all strive to be. A saint, an angel, the light in all its brightness." Harry gave a small, sad smile and ignored the tears rolling down his cheeks. "She was everything."

Tom shivered and gripped at his robes. _Why her?_ He longed to scream and fight and cry and go to Azkaban to hex Dumbledore into the deepest pits of hell. But he wouldn't, because his daughter wouldn't have wanted it that way.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. He flicked his wrist and slow music drifted through the room. "This is for Jade."

"_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel anymore for you."_

Tom watched the boy who looked so much like his daughter, it hurt. He was so much like her it made his heart break again and again.

"_Grieving for you,__  
__I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you."_

And yet he knew that he wasn't Jade, could never be Jade. Tom knew without a doubt that losing Jade probably hurt Harry more than he could ever imagine.

Harry shivered and stared down at the casket that held his sister. Every path he had ever taken led straight to her and he knew that whatever path he took would lead straight back to her. She was his everything.

"_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you."_

The sky was over cast, as if even the heavens wanted to cry for the loss of a life so precious.

Tears poured freely from every eye in the crowd as they stood around the grave that the ebony casket was being lowered into, no expense had been spared for the woman's honor. The headstone was of the purest ivory and carved with the greatest of care. The grave sat in the family cemetery on the lands of Riddle Manor.

Harry howled into the sky, he wanted nothing more than to join his sister in whatever after life she had.

To hear such pain and anguish from someone so young, was unbearable. Many of the elders in the crowd knew without a doubt that they were to be damned for all the weight and pain they had placed on the shoulders of two so young.

"_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death."_

Harry stood at the head of the grave and dropped roses of the deepest onyx into the hole that would forever hold the body of the one he held most dear.

"_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you."_

Tom stood with shoulders hunched, his two closest friends stood on either side of him their shoulders just barely brushing with his. Draco stood off to the side and behind his father. Everyone wore black, and everyone looked sickly pale. Harry and Tom looked the worst off.

"_You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore."_

Dirt was dropped over the casket, hiding it from two sets of broken emerald eyes. The crowd had broken up and dispersed, wanting nothing more than to flee the two pairs of eyes that so eerily resembled those of the woman who was being buried. Severus, Lucius, and Draco stood underneath a magnolia tree –it had been Jade's favorite- not far away from the two.

Harry whimpered softly and he closed his eyes when a soft breeze caressed at him. He stiffened when he felt familiar fingers brush his jaw and his sister's beautiful voice whispered in his ears. _You're not alone._

Grass was magically grown to cover the dirt and among the grass sprouted roses, and they grew and sprouted and wrapped and caressed the head stone that read: _Jadeth Marie Potter July 31__st__, 1980 – July 31__st__, 1999 Beloved daughter, sister, and friend. Fly free our guiding light, you have earned your wings._

"_I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you."_

All of the blossoms bloomed a deep onyx. All accept one that bloomed a deep breath taking crimson with tips that seemed to bleed emerald. Harry dropped to his knees before the head stone, the dagger dug into his thigh.

Tom wavered where he stood.

"Why her? Why her, damn it?!" Harry cried to the heavens, which seemed to be washed a lifeless gray.

No answer was forth coming.

"_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me."_

It had been a month since the funeral and Harry had visited her grave everyday. Tom would sometimes join him but most of the time he preferred to go on his own. Mostly at night when no one could hear his words to his daughter.

He dropped to his knees, not caring that the rain soaked ground was muddying his clothes, and caressed the crimson rose with tender fingers. "Hello Jade."

"_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you."_

With a deep shuddering sigh Harry slid the dagger across both of his wrists. His blood welled then dripped to cling to viridian blades of grass. He wavered and fell forward. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at the crimson rose. Four final words fell from his lips.

"_I'm coming for you."_

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Review please. I'd love to hear from you. Any advice you have would be appreciated.

I might make a sequel, how would I make a sequel you ask? Well you'll just have to review to convince me to do it and find out.


End file.
